In a cellular communication system, a geographical region is divided into a number of cells, each of which is served by base stations, sometimes referred to as Node-Bs. The base stations are interconnected by a fixed network which can communicate data between the base stations. A mobile station, sometimes referred to as user equipment (UE) is served via a radio communication link from the base station of the cell within which the mobile station is situated.
A typical cellular communication system extends coverage over an entire country and comprises hundreds or even thousands of cells supporting thousands or even millions of mobile stations. Communication from a mobile station to a base station is known as the uplink, and communication from a base station to a mobile station is known as the downlink.
The fixed network interconnecting the base stations is operable to route data between any two base stations, thereby enabling a mobile station in a cell to communicate with a mobile station in any other cell. In addition, the fixed network comprises gateway functions for interconnecting to external networks such as the Internet or the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), thereby allowing mobile stations to communicate with landline telephones and other communication terminals connected by a landline. Furthermore, the fixed network comprises much of the functionality required for managing a conventional cellular communication network including functionality for routing data, admission control, resource allocation, subscriber billing, mobile station authentication etc.
Currently, the most ubiquitous cellular communication system is the 2nd generation communication system known as the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM). GSM uses a technology known as Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) wherein user separation is achieved by dividing frequency carriers into 8 discrete time slots, which individually can be allocated to a user. Further description of the GSM TDMA communication system can be found in ‘The GSM System for Mobile Communications’ by Michel Mouly and Marie Bernadette Pautet, Bay Foreign Language Books, 1992, ISBN 2950719007.
Currently, 3rd generation systems are being rolled out to further enhance the communication services provided to mobile users. The most widely adopted 3rd generation communication systems are based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology. Both Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD) techniques employ this CDMA technology. In CDMA systems, user separation is obtained by allocating different spreading and scrambling codes to different users on the same carrier frequency and in the same time intervals. In TDD, additional user separation is achieved by assigning different time slots to different users similarly to TDMA. However, in contrast to TDMA, TDD provides for the same carrier frequency to be used for both uplink and downlink transmissions. An example of a communication system using this principle is the Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS). Further description of CDMA and specifically of the Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) mode of UMTS can be found in ‘WCDMA for UMTS’, Harri Holma (editor), Antti Toskala (Editor), Wiley & Sons, 2001, ISBN 0471486876.
In a 3rd generation cellular communication system, the communication network comprises a core network and a Radio Access Network (RAN). The core network is operable to route data from one part of the RAN to another, as well as interfacing with other communication systems. In addition, it performs many of the operation and management functions of a cellular communication system, such as billing. The RAN is operable to support wireless user equipment over a radio link of the air interface. The RAN comprises the base stations, which in UMTS are known as Node Bs, as well as Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) which control the base stations and the communication over the air interface.
The RNC performs many of the control functions related to the air interface including radio resource management and routing of data to and from appropriate base stations. It further provides the interface between the RAN and the core network. An RNC and associated base stations are known as a Radio Network Subsystem (RNS).
3rd generation cellular communication systems have been specified to provide a large number of different services including efficient packet data services. For example, downlink packet data services are supported within the 3GPP release 5 specifications in the form of the High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) service. A High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) feature is also in the process of being standardised. This uplink packet access feature will adopt many of the features of HSDPA.
In accordance with the 3GPP specifications, the HSDPA service may be used in both Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) mode and Time Division Duplex (TDD) mode.
In HSDPA, transmission code resources are shared amongst users according to their traffic needs. The base station or “Node-B” is responsible for allocating and distributing the resources to the users, within a so-called scheduling task. Hence, for HSDPA, some scheduling is performed by the RNC whereas other scheduling is performed by the base station. Specifically, the RNC allocates a set of resources to each base station, which the base station can use exclusively for high speed packet services. The RNC furthermore controls the flow of data to and from the base stations.
Therefore, most packet based systems contain schedulers that control when the individual data packets are transmitted, in order to share the available resource, whether time-slots in a time division multiple access (TDMA) communication system or power and codes in a code division multiple access (CDMA) communication system. An introduction to schedulers can be found in ‘Service discipline for guaranteed performance service in packet-switching networks’, authored by Hui Zhang, and published in the Proceedings of the IEEE, volume 83, no. 10, October 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,100 describes use of two separate schedulers; a packet scheduler and a QOS scheduler. The packet scheduler allocates resources to users and then within this user's allocation the QoS scheduler prioritizes some packets over other depending upon the radio bearer they are assigned to.
Thus, there exists a need to provide an improved mechanism to differentiate between IP data flows.